Flashlight Egg Hunt
by OTP324B21
Summary: Same teen clone club featured in Probably Cleaner, just a short Easter Fic


"I'm not sure I really understand what's going on here." Alison looked around nervously. The playground was completely dark and deserted except for the small group surrounding an electric lamp. She looked up as Beth approached her with a mischievous grin and a jar of paint, shadows dancing off of her face from the other moving forms. "I'm pretty sure this is how horror movies start...or every episode of Law and Order."

"Relax, Ali." Beth handed the flashlight to the fidgeting teen. "The place is fenced in." She began unscrewing the jar, dipping her fingers in the cool, bright pink liquid.

"You realize we all climbed over the fence." She swayed back away from the paint covered fingertips. "That's not acrylic is it? You know I get hives."

"Shut your gab." Sarah dropped her duffle bag. "I got hypo-allergenic shit so you couldn't back out. Cost me two weeks allowance." She pulled out her own jar of light blue paint and handed it to her sister, Helena looking at the jar for a minute before unscrewing the lid.

Having already stripped off her coat, Cosima leaned into the touch that was spreading the bright green paint down her neck. She took a deep drag before moving her joint over to Delphine's lips, opening her own jar of bright yellow paint and beginning to paint stripes along the taller girl's cheeks. "I'm pretty sure this is almost sacrilegious." She pointed out, painting small but sloppy hearts down the woman's neck.

"Nonsense." Rachel was the only one without a jar of paint, instead donning a platinum white wig and white lipstick. "There's almost nothing religious about Easter anymore ." She shook her head, opening the wooden box she held in her hand. "You guys know the rules. $10 entry fee, drugs not accepted as currency." She spoke directly at Cosima who stuck her tongue out in response. "No lights except the ones provided. Whoever finds the most eggs, wins the cash." She went around the group, collecting wadded up cash.

"Um..." Cosima looked at her paint covered fingers and frowned. "Babe can you..."

Delphine grinned as she put the joint back in Cosima's mouth, reaching down the front of the girl's tank top and retrieving the folded up 10 from her bra. She plucked her own 10 from her jeans pocket and held it out towards Rachel.

"Ugh...in the box please." Rachel gave them a distasteful look. "Any questions?"

"Oui!" Delphine looked up from the swirl she was painting down Cosima's arm. "How do we know when all the eggs are found?"

Rachel set the box down next to her speakers, picking up the stack of LED blacklights, trading them for the flashlights the girls had. "The hunt is going to last 30 minutes, whether all the eggs are found or not. As I'd rather children not find the eggs, each egg has a number on it. Please write the number of each egg you find on the card I've provided and I'll retrieve any unfound eggs later."

Beth smiled as she looped both flashlights around her wrist so she could continue painting flowers down Alison's arm. "Seriously, relax." She handed the girl a flask, grinning when it was snatched from her hand. "I'll protect you."

Alison grimaced as the alcohol burned a path down her throat. "You won't leave me, right?"

With a shake of her head, Beth capped the pink paint, reaching for the fluorescent purple paint.

Covering Beth's hand with her own, Alison took the jar. "Let me."

"You are a mess." Delphine took the girl's joint, taking a long drag before handing it off to Sarah who gladly took it. She retrieved the wet wipes they'd brought, carefully cleaning the paint from Cosima's hands. "You didn't need to use both hands."

"Oh yes I did." Cosima commented under her breath, reaching a now clean hand up to straighten her glasses. She clicked on one of the lights Rachel had given them, grinning as the yellow hearts she'd drawn all over the blonde's upper body became illuminated. "Sexy."

_"My mind is telling me no...but my body..."_

"Shit." Rachel hit the skip button quickly on her ipod, shaking her head. "I know I made a playlist somewhere."

The other girls exchanged glances.

"Wow..." Cosima laughed.

"Old school much." Beth commented.

"Ignore that." Rachel shook her head, settling on Imagine Dragons. She looked around to see black lights being turned on and she reached down to flip off the main lamp, turning on a large black light that illuminated her hair and makeup. "Alright, I take it everyone is ready?"

Brightly colored faces nodded.

"Alright, it's...god is it really 1:34 in the morning? Ok...you guys have up to 2:04...and...GO!"

There was a loud commotion as glowing colors headed in different directions. Rachel bunkered down beside her speakers, pulling out her phone to keep busy.

"There's one!" Beth pointed out, holding the basket out as Alison bent down to pick up the plastic egg that glowed under the light of the flashlight. "Actually there's another one." She pointed the flashlight towards another egg that wasn't that far away.

Shaking the egg slightly, Alison opened the plastic orb to find candy on the inside. She wrinkled her nose and dropped it in the basket, finding another egg. To her surprise, this one had a small baggie of pot in it. "What the hell...she did not just hide drugs around a playground." Her displeased look was outshined by the bright glowing flower on her cheek

"Save it for Cos." Beth shook the basket at Alison until she dropped it in. "Hey..." She captured Alison's hand. "I know this isn't what you prefer to do for Easter, so did you want to go to mass with me in the morning?"

Beaming brightly, Alison nodded. "That sounds lovely." She looked down at their joined hands and felt a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Helena!" Sarah cursed under her breath as she turned in a circle, having lost track of her sister. "Shit, where did you go?" She flashed her light around until it hit a huddled form, surrounded by cracked open plastic eggs. "What the..."

"I'm hungry, Sarah." Helena grinned as she snapped together the now-empty plastic eggs, dropping them in Sarah's basket. "This one had brownies but they tasted weird. I just swallowed them quickly."

Sniffing the plastic, Sarah cringed. "Oh boy. Just don't go wandering off."

"I do not think this was the plan, Cosima." Delphine found herself pinned against the floor of the elevated plastic castle by a very determined brunette.

"It was always part of my plan." Cosima grinned as she pushed the blonde's tank top up, tasting the warm skin. "You are totally gorgeous." She mumbled against an abdomen.

"You need someone, someone like me girl to make love to you baby constantly..." Rachel sung softly to herself as she looked at her watch. It was nearly time so she stood up and cleared her throat. "1 MINUTE LEFT!" She yelled, knowing her voice would carry over the playground. She could see blacklights flashing and starting to come closer

Alison and Beth were the first to appear.

"We found so many eggs!" Alison was beaming as she set the basket down, handing the list of eggs to Rachel. "I re-wrote the numbers in order for you to make it easier."

"Quite helpful as always, Alison."

"Pot brownies!" Sarah stalked into the light, dragging Helena by the coat. "You put bloody pot brownies in the eggs." She thrust the hastily written list in Rachel's direction.

"I'm so hungry, Sestra." Helena sat on the ground, digging through the empty eggs looking for more candy.

"Is she high?" Beth knelt down to look at Helena, seeing blood-shot eyes looking at her through bleached blonde hair.

"She keeps speaking Russian or something. She only speaks English!"

"I am the light!" Helena stared at Beth, a dazed look on her face.

"She'll be fine after she sleeps it off." Beth shook her head.

"Where is..." Sarah looked around and stopped when the last two entered the light. "...really?"

Cosima cleared her throat as they dropped their empty basket. "Wow those eggs were hard to find."

Looking between the two, Rachel rose an eyebrow at yellow and green paint that was smeared all over both women's skin and clothes, dainty swirls and hearts no longer holding any shape. "Perhaps you were looking in the wrong places?"

"Ok, so we saved these for you." Beth handed the dreaded girl three small baggies of pot they'd retrieved.

Rachel reviewed the numbers, shaking her head at the amount of eggs she'd have to find herself. "Looks like Beth and Alison win."

"Yes!" Alison jumped up and down before jumping at Beth in a fierce hug.

Beth froze momentarily before wrapping her arms around the teen, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the blissful feeling of warmth coming from her.

"I think I like Easter now." Cosima whispered into Delphine's ear, feeling the laughter radiating from the blonde.


End file.
